


turntable

by hitsuzens2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsuzens2/pseuds/hitsuzens2
Summary: not drug addict at all sirius black was in the lowest point on his life, until he met a literally rainbow and sunny day like manit could be the greatest love story of all times, but hey! he's sirius black for a reason, of course he needs to destroy his own happiness





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my own desire  
> It's my own remorse  
> Help me to decide  
> Help me make the most of freedom  
> And of pleasure  
> Nothing ever lasts forever  
> Everybody wants to rule the world

Everybody wants to rule the world

The lights turns on, the show has just ended. He went backstage and almost immediately took his leather boots off. God, he loved fashion but like Beyonce said “pretty hurts”. 

“Hey, you made them cry with the final act, AGAIN” 

“They love me, Jamie boy, they are tears of love”

Sirius tied his long hair into a bun and grabbed a bottle of water “So, are we going out tonight?”

“Sorry mate, got a date”

“Are you fucking my fans again?”

“What? No! It was only one time, get over it! Anyways, she’s different”

“Ok, ok, shut up.. see you tomorrow mate” Sirius looked at his phone and requested an Uber to his house and hugged James goodbye.

It was a warm September night, a perfect night to go clubbing, and he was gonna do it. He just needed to go home and take a shower and then the night will be his. Sirius was a singer, a performer. He writes his thoughts into pieces of papers and then he just tell the audience about them, his feelings. He still couldn´t believe he actually had made it and got fans, people who loved him and always go to his little shows. He also knew he could do it bigger, if he wanted he could rule the world. Many labels have already contacted James, his manager, and offered really good deals he hasn´t accepted –or thought about it- yet. But not yet, he felt like something was missing, it didn’t feel real, not yet.

As soon as he arrived home he light on a pot. Sirius laid into his bed and just smoke, relaxing himself. Why he couldn’t agree to any label? He already has lots of fans, even in fucking Australia… How? His twitter account already had 10K followers and all his shows sold out in seconds. “Well, they are not in arenas anyways”. Thinking about how anybody can have time to create a fan account about him, closed his eyes and just delivered himself to sleep.

It was almost 2am when he woke up “Shit” – got his coolest jacket, washed his faced and requested another Uber to Nuts, his favorite bar. He looked his reflection in the mirror and he smiled at himself, many of his fans just liked him because he was hella handsome and didn’t appreciate the real meaning of his songs, not that he complained tho.   
As soon as he reached the club he met his party partner, as known as J. J wasn’t a friend, but he always put him on the top party’s lists, get him free alcohol, free drugs and hot chicks, what else can he ask for? “It’s not like he’s asking me for something in return” – Ok, maybe J was starting to become a friend. 

“Hey Sirius! How was the show?”

“Same as ever love”

They both entered to the club and suddenly the neon lights, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol were over their heads. The sound of a loud, non-sense meaning but super danceable music was invading the place and Sirius smiled. It was gonna be a good night.

“Hey love what do you have for me tonight” 

“isn’t too early for you to be high?” – a girl coming from behind hugged him.

“One, it’s not early. It’s almost 3AM. And Two, I don’t want to be high. High people are like zombies they are like woaaaa” – he played with her hair while she smiled “and baby, I’m the king of the world”

“You and everybody else” – J was offering something, a tiny, white and lovely pill.

“Oh baby, everybody wants to rule the world” – Sirius took the pill and swallowed it while he hugged the girl back. She had pink and short hair tonight. “You look like a porn star sweetie. You look like Natalie Portman in Closer. You look like Scarlett Johanson in Lost in Traslation”.

“I’m not sure if that was a complement or an insult. But I have to admit you have a good taste in films”

“Not only in films hey!” – he left the girl while he started feeling the effects of the MDA in his system. It wasn’t prudent but he was thirsty, so he went to the bar and asked for anything to drink. That’s when he lost himself.

He realized her cousin was with someone else, a date maybe? The dude was tall. He then felt like dancing and stand up in a chair, he was wearing tight jeans for a reason, also his black shoes made him look amazing. “I’m so so so so drugged” – 

“Hey gorgeous, come here and dance with me” – a man was calling for him in the dance floor, he went down and started dancing, synchronizing his body with the other unknown man. It wasn’t the first time someone get addicted to his beauty, his mother used to say he was the most beautiful person in his family. Like he cared. Sirius pushed his back onto the new man’s torso until he was spooning him. He then felt the man’s lips in his neck and then in his ears “You’ve got a great ass” – the man whispered into his ear.

“not news here, wanna touch it?, the bathroom is just across the dance floor”

“I’ll be right behind you”

They both almost run to get into the bathroom and start kissing desperately. Their tongs were into each other throats, the other boy was touching him in places he didn’t know someone could touch. It was divine.

The music from the dance floor wasn’t too loud in the bathroom but Sirius could hear it so well in his head he didn’t know he was moaning or singing and that boy mouth was a blessing.

“Hey your moans are pretty, you could be a Singer” yeah, of course he could be a good one.

****************************************************************************************************************

“Isn’t too early for you to go home?”

“I’m not going home”

“I thought you were gonna get laid”

“Well, you thought wrong. Also, I already got laid. In the bathroom.”

“Oh, good to know”

Sirius was done with this party. He was high, drunk and just had an orgasm.. but he still felt empty at all. He wanted to feel something but he couldn’t.

“Guess I’m lost again”

“Hey baby boy” 

“J? What are you doing here? You already fucked everyone in NYC?”

“The only girl I wanna fuck tonight has a date… and it´s also your cousin”

“Stay away pedophile” – even Tonks was only 3 years younger than Sirius he still had this father-daughter feeling with her and he couldn’t see his baby girl in the arms of a boy who only treats people as meat, not that Sirius was different but “family is family, I guess” – he thought.

“Do you have something stronger?” – he didn’t know why he was asking, he knew J had more powerful drugs he was never used before because he was afraid and because that incident.

“are you sure?” – not that J was concerned tho.

He saw J was taking a zip bag from his pocket with the magic powder. “Yeah I think I am” – Sirius smiled while he took his credit card from his own pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody who read this ! I wanted to write a wolfstar story for so long ! I have the concept of the story since 2015 when I started shipping -and become obsessed- with them  
> So I hope you start this journey with me, its not the first time I write a fanfiction but it is the first english one -as its not my mother's thong- so I hope you guys dont get mad at me for some mistakes !  
> thank you thank you :) see you !


End file.
